


good vibrations

by sarbear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarbear/pseuds/sarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first fic in many years (and first ever on here) so forgive me for being rusty please! UNBETA-ED. do not own the following characters etc etc</p>
<p>This probably won't get much of a plot. just warming the muses up and writing something light and porn-y to get back on the horse! will update as regularly as possible.</p>
<p>Set after avengers and non-canon from there.</p>
<p>darcy is working with jane and they have been forced to take loki into their lab in stark industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long tiring day.

 

 

STARK may offer exciting research opportunities and equipment for her boss, but it means that Darcy had to supply coffee, computer assistance and data sheets for more things now. Sure the coffee and computers were better quality by far, but work was still work.  Jane had always been demanding as a boss. Good natured and friendly, of course, but the hours were a bitch and Darcy hadn't had a social life (let alone a love life) in a very long time as a result. Jane really needed a life. She thought Thor would have helped her friend ease up a bit but he could be just as stubborn with his whole defending the earth and Asgard sometimes.

 

Then Mr I-am-not evil-anymore but-you-are-all-still-beneath-me had been condemned to help Jane, that meant Darcy had moved even further down the food chain (as if that was possible).

 

Loki was also making her days longer. She didn’t know how but the banter (witty) his voice (velvet) and his intense glaring (hot) seemed to make the time drag somehow. Maybe he did it magically..…

 

She needed a little down time.

 

She pulled on some sweats and did a little boxing on one of Steve’s bags in the basement, but as satisfying as it was to hit a replica of Loki’s face (thank you Clint for that one), it didn’t hit the mark.

Some quality time with the showerhead didn’t do much either.

After a sigh of resignation, she pulled out the vibrator she kept hidden in her underwear drawer. She hated the fact that she hadn’t had anything between her thighs that weren’t power charged in months. She wormed her way under the covers of her bed and hit the button to start her friend, and directly placed it between her thighs.

She wanted this release over and done with so she could get to sleep and forget all her disappointment.

It wasn’t long before she was getting frustrated with this too though. Too impatient, she couldn’t find the right angle or relax enough to get the juices going (pun intentional) and she huffed angrily.

Somehow this too was Loki’s fault. Damn him and his annoying ways. That sultry accented voice, the way his eyes pierced though her when he cast so much as a glance in her direction, the curve of his lush ass in his oh-so-midgardian suit….wait where did that come from?  That was working.....

 

_Loki was pacing his quarters, trying to work out a solution to a problem the inferior mortal Jane had encountered with the manufactured bifrost she was creating. She insisted it be built on “science” and not magic. Please as if this primitive planet could create such a thing without assistance._

_He felt a tug at his consciousness ._

_It had been a long time but a prayer was being offered in his name._

 

_Once upon a time Midgard was full of those who prayed to their gods, asking favours or offering sacrifice. Now they placed their belief elsewhere and he had missed the worship he once had. We all know how that ended…._

_He closed his eyes and saw her, Darcy Lewis._

_What would she want from him?_

_His eyes shot open as her vision came to him and he at once appeared in front of the young intern’s disheveled bed._


	2. 2

Darcy wriggled under a heavy doona. He could barely make out the shape of her. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her intently.

She hadn’t noticed him yet; too busy trying to get herself comfortable.

Decision made he abruptly pulled the blankets roughly from the bed, startling her. 

She sat up stunned and immediately flushed and started fiddling with the toy she used, trying to stop it’s noise. A dozen feelings washed over her at once, mostly she was mortified.

“Oh my god…” 

The toy kept slipping out of her grasp as she willed it to shut the fuck up. 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes simultaneously trying to find the switch and cover herself.

Then suddenly she was angry. Fuck him- this was her private residence for god’s sake!

Her voiced raised, she looked directly into his face, not bothering anymore to hide or be ashamed. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing in my room? Have you been here the whole time, do you magic here whenever you feel like it? Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

Loki silenced her with a finger to her lips.

She stared, looking even angrier if possible. 

He gently wrenched the vibrator from her clenched fist where she was trying to hide it. It was a small, slender black object about 4 inches long. It buzzed powerfully in his hand. He turned it over and over in the hand that wasn’t currently silencing the girl in front of him.

 

“What is this? Do you think me replaceable with such a mere toy mortal? I am insulted you think this pathetic imitation would produce a fraction of the pleasures I could offer you.” 

 

He removed his finger for her to speak

“What? The pleasures YOU could offer me? Please that thing offers me more pleasure than YOU ever would” she scoffed trying to pretend he had noting to do with her lustful thoughts.

“You are lying miss Lewis- don’t try to lie to the GOD of lies- especially after you offer his name up in prayer.”

 

“wha….?”

Had she murmured Loki’s name. Is that why Loki was here?

“Yes and if you wanted me not to hear you should stop using it…”

 

Darcy remained quiet, turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

His eyes raked over her naked form appreciatively. Watching how the girl reacted to his staring and he wondered if all parts of her body would react as strongly in alternative circumstances.

“Lie down again miss Lewis” he crooned. His voice sounded thick with lust to even his own ears. It sounded like heaven to hers.

She gaped at him but complied.

She laid back down with an audible gulp, trying to grasp the blanket from the edge of the bed on the way.

“Nah ah ah” said Loki playfully wagging his finger and tearing the bedding from her hands throwing it well away from her, and grabbed a nearby chair to sit on in front of her.

“We will both want to see this”

She pushed her thighs together in some small effort of dignity but Loki was having none of that. He dragged her gently down the bed so that her legs hung from the edge of it and spread her obscenely wide open. 

She clenched her eyes shut not knowing what to expect. She didn’t fear for her life, not really. She had no doubt he could hurt her but his intentions seemed curious rather than vengeful.

She startled as she felt the tip of her vibrator against her neck. It travelled agonizingly slowly down to her collarbone and down her arm before journeying back up and repeating on the other arm. Her eyes opening a crack, she ventured a look up to see Loki's face relaxed but concentrating.

The vibrations ran down her sides, avoiding the places she was most wanting to feel them. She let out a ticklish shiver as Loki ran it over her stomach and down her splayed thighs. 

She wriggled but was met with a tutting from the mischievous god and he smiled at her discomfort and sensitivity. 

Her whole being trembled and teach touch was electrically charged on her nerve endings Her skin prickled without touching it a thing. 

She outright squealed when he reached the arches of her feet. As she struggled he took the opportunity to throw her feet over his shoulders, opening her even further to his gaze.

After oh so long, he finally glided the toy over her chest. Her skin was flushed and so sensitive, goose bumps littering every inch of her. Her nipples were instantly hard and aching. They were so sensitive. She whimpered despite her best efforts, subconsciously rolling her hips upward in invitation. He chuckled darkly at how easy it was to get her in such a state.

FINALLY he reached where she wanted him. The vibrator hummed along the outside of her folds, mere centimeter from where she needed it. 

She caved.

“Please” she whispered

She felt and heard another chuckle from the smug bastard between her thighs.

“Spread yourself open Miss Lewis”

“…..?....”

“With your fingers, let me see every intimate piece of you mortal”

She parted her labia exposing her inviting cunt to his eyes.

“More” he said in his dark voice 

She pulled herself apart further with one hand. Her clitoris completely exposed from its protective folds. The cool air and his hot breath ghosted over the wet skin causing her to shiver. 

The vibrator ran around her nub in circles never quite touching it but creating a steady rhythm for her to roll herself deliciously against. He dipped to her opening caressing and teasing her with shallow penetration, her slick folds trying to suck the toy in deeper each time.

She was unable to stop the orgasm that gently ripped through her, or to keep his name spilling from her lips.

Finally he swiped it gently onto her clitoris. Her back arched off the bed even more and she squealed. He held her down with one hand, not letting her fight against his ministrations or escape the intense pleasure. 

“Too much” she cried. 

Her over sensitive bud was not used to the direct contact, and finding it overwhelming. But he insisted, a hand gently but firmly pushing her torso back to the bed.

She felt a gush between her thighs as she came again her thighs were wet with her juices.

She collapsed back onto the bed unable to form coherent words or thought. Her veins felt as if honey flowed through them. Her eyes shut of their own accord.

She felt him gently lower her legs off his shoulders.

When she eventually came back to herself, it occurred to her that he had never even touched her intimately herself. His lips never making contact, words barely exchanged. As for the rest of him… 

She opened her eyes and mouth to say as much but found her was no longer there.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day.
> 
> just a short one for now to keep the story going...!

Darcy woke to sun streaming through the windows of her apartment. The first thought was that she was surprised the curtains were open; the next was that the sun seemed particularly warm for early morning.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed to the empty room. She had dozed off in her post orgasmic haze and forgot to set her alarm.

Post orgasmic…ah, this was going to be awkward…

She showered and dressed hurriedly. Great, not only did she have to face Loki today, but she would be guaranteed to be centre of attention by walking in over an hour late, and she would have to forgo her first coffee of the day.

She literally ran through the office doors apologizing as she did and ran smack into a firm chest.

“Miss Lewis?’ She felt the chest purr.

She squeaked out an apology and keeping her head down, and turning red, dumped her bag on her desk and went to fetch coffee.

Trying to compose herself in the kitchen she went through the comforting ritual of brewing the coffee and adding the right amount of milk, cream or sugar to everyone’s mug. Her ability to make staff’s coffee orders to perfection was a skill she prided herself on.

She delivered Jane’s first to her concerned boss.  
“Are you ok Darce? I was concerned to see the coffee machine not on this morning, I thought you must have been sick to let something between you and you caffeine.” 

Damn, the only morning Jane wasn’t caught up completely in research just had to be today didn’t it?

“I’m fine, just forgot to set the alarm sorry boss”

“No problem. Just make sure you’re looking after yourself Darcy- I feel guilty for overworking you lately. You should try and go and blow off a little steam”

She could practically hear Loki’s smirk before she turned around and saw it. 

Her embarrassment replaced with anger again, similar to the night before, she stalked over and plopped his coffee down in front of him.

“Thank you Miss Lewis.” He stared directly into her eyes raising his right eyebrow. It felt like he was daring her to say something. She had no idea what to say though, after their odd encounter, so she shuffled back to the kitchen, grabbed her own coffee and returned to her desk.

The morning rushed by in a blur of spreadsheets and coffee. There was little speech between the three of them as they worked on individual aspects of the project.

At 1pm Darcy cleared her throat and asked about lunch orders. 

“None for me thanks Darcy! Thor is in town. I am working for another hour or so, and then heading out with him.” Said her boss, not lifting her eyes from the data in front of her.

Darcy winced at her words. That meant…

“Well miss Lewis, I believe that leaves you and I at a loss for the afternoon. If Dr. Foster has no other results for me to work on, we will have to make own fun”

“Totally, you should do that” said the distracted Jane, missing the implications of the god’s words.

“Can I get you some lunch Loki” Darcy asked in a quiet voice

“That would be lovely thank you- whatever you’re having will be fine” He said smiling at her.

She stomped out of the office; desperately trying to think of something Loki would hate eating.

In the end she thought she would only be punishing herself as well so she grabbed dumplings from her favourite dim sum restaurant, relieved to see Jane still there on her return.   
The relief was short lived and Darcy braced herself when Jane packed up and left. Smiling to everyone, happy to be seeing Thor and oblivious to the discomfort in the room.


	4. 4

Darcy braced herself for Loki’s voice. 

It wasn’t long before her ears were graced with it.

“The last of this morning’s data has been compiled Miss Lewis. Have you any suggestions for the rest of the afternoon?’

Darcy managed to squeak out an answer in the negative.

He blessedly left her to finish up her own work without interrupting for the next hour. She couldn’t honestly say if this was better or worse. The tension was much worse but the fact that he wasn’t giving her grief over last night was appreciated. 

Still she had questions

“You didn’t touch me….” She announced suddenly

“Excuse me?”

“Last night, you didn’t touch me.” She clarified

“You assured me you found your device much more pleasurable Miss Lewis”

“You’ve seen me naked, I think you can dispense with the whole ‘miss Lewis’ thing now Loki”

“Very Well, Darcy, as I mentioned, you said you found more pleasure in you device than with me.” Loki repeated

“Well I didn’t have any data to compare…” she said suddenly feeling brave and raising an eyebrow of her own.

“You need only ask if you would like a comparison my lady” she smirked back

She faltered at him calling her bluff. 

Out of her own work to do, she packed her bag and left for home. 

Jane had said she had been working too hard after all.

At home, she called an old friend to make plans for the evening. Dinner arrangements made she eased herself into a scented hot bath and dressed for the evening.   
She seldom wore anything nice to work. She was mostly a sweater and jeans kind of girl but tonight she made the effort to put on a little makeup and squeeze herself into a dress and heels to catch up with the girls.

A few hours later, gossip shared as well as a few bottles of wine Darcy entered her apartment a little tipsy and very relaxed.

“Ok frosty boy- show me what you’re made of” She yelled laughing to herself.

She heard a soft chuckle from the corner of the room as she navigated the zip on her dress. Suddenly her fingers were replaced by his, smoothly and slowly inching the zip down to expose her classic black lace lingerie underneath.

She heard him hum appreciatively.

He spun her around gently so she had her back to the bed.

He drew lines with his fingertips from her neck straight down to her feet, shedding her heels as he went. He gently massaged her tired feet and calves working his way up gently.   
Then his touch became much lighter. Brushing against her skin through her lingerie instead of touching her with his whole hands. He teased her flesh to goose bumps again his time dragging every digit of his hands over her peaked nipples making her cry out and try to grab his hands to pin them there. He laughed and removed her bra, then held her hands over her head gently then, repeating the actions on her bare skin with his other hand. 

His touch increased a little no longer just brushing and he gently pulled at the rosy buds before twisting them and making her scream at the slight pain of it. His touch lightened again and ran down her stomach and between her legs, not venturing to her sex just yet. 

Finally her touched her where she wanted, pushing the damp silky fabric against her, allowing her to rub herself against the seam and his fingers.

He slowly slid her knickers down her legs and continued his ministrations.

When she couldn’t stop squirming he finally brushed them over her slick folds and sank two fingers into her without warning making her hiss. He pressed against the soft patch inside of her and she came shouting his name. 

His thumb then started a maddening rhythm of circling her clitoris and freeing her hands he played with her nipples once more. 

All her erogenous zones on fire it was all she could do to keep conscious as she succumbed again.

And then he was gone.


	5. 5

Loki sat reading in his study. That was his main past time nowadays. He received the odd visit from his dim witted “brother” but other than that he was mercifully left alone. He read, studied different cultures (mostly Midgardian) and he worked. 

And he thought about his encounters with Darcy. She puzzled him. Any other that knew him would be scared to be in his presence. Jane wasn’t but that was due to Thor’s assurances mostly. All the other’s tended to avoid him, especially Barton and Banner. 

She was nervous ‘yes’ but also challenged him. Then last night she had actually sought him out, not accidently this time but voluntarily.

He thought about how her body shivered and succumbed to him. How she had looked up at him like a woman starved. He wondered what noises she would have made had he used his tongue, his cock. How she would have moved had he been buried inside her, holding her, screaming along with her….?

He put such thoughts out of his head. How had this become anything but a game of chicken with this tiny mortal? 

She was attractive of course, and much more wanton than the shy maidens of Asgard but surely he would not be debased by such charms?

A loud angry knock broke him out of his reverie. He rose gracefully and opened the door to the aforementioned spitfire.

Darcy barged through the open door and into his kitchen, plonking herself down onto the first available chair. Loki stood quite bewildered, finally closing the door with a sigh.

“Do make yourself at home Miss Lewis,” he said with a tired smirk

“Enough already with the Miss Lewis shit, Loki” He placed a conjured coffee in front of her and one in front of himself as he took at seat too.

“Well…” he asked leaving the question hanging

“What the hell is going on?’ she demanded.

The look on his face was honestly perplexed and she softened for a moment. Giving him a few moments to answer

“Did you not ask me to show you a comparison Darcy”?

“Yeah, but dude that is not usually the way things are done you know? You don’t just rock up, feel a girl up and then leave without so much as a word or a kiss or anything!” she said her voice becoming more exasperated as she went on

“You wanted me to kiss you?” he asked genuinely

“No…yes…I don’t know. It’s just weird” she sighed. “This is not a normal hook up you know?”

“Sorry I am not familiar with this term- hook up?’ 

“Hook up. A spontaneous sexual encounter, No strings attached”

“Oh. Is that what we are doing?”

“I thought so,” said Darcy softly. Was he thinking it was more than that? Was she?

“ I thought you were testing me…” Loki said plainly

“Oh…” said Darcy suddenly turning bright red. “Of course, No big deal, I’m sorry” She stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over her coffee on the way to get out the door.

He grabbed her wrist gently as she turned away and pulled her abruptly to him.

“I didn’t say I was opposed to the idea of this ‘hook up’,” he said looking down at her

Suddenly her lips were sealed with his. His tongue sought entrance gently and she moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands into his hair. She felt him pick her up and place her on the kitchen table 

Shimmying her trousers and knickers off he pushed her gently back and took a seat between her spread thighs. The first touch of his tongue made her jump and giggle. He decided he liked the sound and followed it up with a similar move. He tasted each inch of her without setting any pattern. He then traced letters over her clitoris, not rhythmic enough to push her over the edge. 

“Is this kissing pleasing enough to you Darcy?” he murmured softly.

“Yesyesyesyes…” she chanted canting her pelvis up to meet him, seeking more friction

He chuckled and conceded, pushing her folds apart to expose her clit and Lapping firmly. He slid two fingers into her wetness and pumped them gently in time. 

Darcy was lost in a sea of pleasure. She couldn’t tell where it ended, only that she never wanted it to. When she opened her eyes, he was still there gazing up at her.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok decided to finish this one off (mostly because i am impatient!) 
> 
> looking forward to possibly starting something a little more substantial soon but this is it for now. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the feedback

You’re still here” Darcy smiled

“You said I shouldn’t leave...yes?’ a flash of worry clouded his face briefly.

“Definitely not” she said warmly reaching up and pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Besides, I haven’t been given the chance to repay these generous experiments of yours and I would very much like to” with that she sat up and kissed him

She slid herself off the kitchen table (seriously were they ever going to have less than kinky sex?) and into his lap.

This earned her a surprised low growl from Loki and his hands tangles in her already messed up hair. They explored each other’s mouths for a while, licking and nibbling and cataloguing what reactions each got. She drew away gently and made her way down his long neck, licking delicately at his pale skin and nipping where it joined his shoulder.

“ I believe I should get to see what I have been missing now”

He looked down at her questioningly

“You have seen me naked, now it’s my turn” she gestured standing up slightly.

Part of her was disappointed when he shrugged and his clothes simply disappeared. She had loved the idea of taking them off slowly, possibly with her teeth.

But then sight of naked Loki made her forgive him instantly. 

He was long and lean and sculpted. …Everywhere. She could also see why he had been less than intimidated by her vibrator. He stood to attention thick, proud and long. 

She actually whimpered.

Tearing her sweater off so that she too was naked. She gasped at the feeling of his flesh pressed against hers. She bent down and licked and nipped at his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples and then knelt before him.

He sighed audibly as she took him in hand and guided his tip between her lips. She swirled her tongue around him, sucking him in as far as she could and then pulling back off, gently scraping her teeth on the underside making him hiss in pleasure. She continued in this fashion eager to bring him to release, but he hauled her gently up beneath her shoulders. 

She yelped a little in surprise and she was back on the table, legs around his waist gripping tight.

“I must have you now,” he growled in a velvet voice and she was in agreement as he eased his considerable length inside her.

His gentle rhythm turned fast and desperate soon enough Her legs climbed to over his shoulders and they both groaned at the deeper angle. She reached a hand between them to stroke herself and he followed greedily with his eyes, seemingly shocked. He found he couldn’t watch for much longer and claimed her lips once more as they reached their peak.

He collapsed against her and gently lowered her legs from him.

“Well it’s official” Darcy said when her voice was settled again, but still a little rough with lust

“hmmm?”

“You win- definitely better than my vibrator!”

He growled at that.

“That stupid ridiculously undersized toy has no place near you again mortal”

She laughed and wondered what challenge they could come up with next.


End file.
